<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nya, nya, nya by alumort</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202649">Nya, nya, nya</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alumort/pseuds/alumort'>alumort</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Songfics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto, ロック・リーの青春フルパワー忍伝 | Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth | Rock Lee &amp; His Ninja Pals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff Defense Force, Fluff Defense Force Challenge, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:00:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alumort/pseuds/alumort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee sings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyuuga Neji/Rock Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Songfics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nya, nya, nya</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HAHSBSJDN this is for a Twitter mutual(Meera) XD<br/>I did this one first but I have two requests more(one in progress and the other isn't even started)<br/>The song is the Nyan cat song xD https://youtu.be/QAcHbyXUr7w<br/>It's that one. Epic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Neji, I heard a song that you may like!", Lee exclaimed, as he entered the house both men shared. He found Neji reading in the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His husband smiled at him, extending his arms in his direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Could you please sing it for me?", the brown haired man asked, closing his eyes as Lee kissed him, just to curl up in his chest. He felt him inhale air, just to start humming in a soft tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nya, nya, nyanya!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh no", Neji whispered, his lips curled up in an attempt of hiding his laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nya, nya, nyanya! Nyanyanya, nya nya </span>
  <em>
    <span>nya!</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lee, stop", the taller man said, not holding back his laughing now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nya nya!", Lee continued, a huge grin decorating his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"... Nyanyanya."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this, both men giggled, hugging each other with happiness tears in their eyes.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh, you can ask for a song fic in my Tumblr. Or here.<br/>Just send a song and a pairing.<br/>Songs used:<br/>Scream by Dreamcatcher/nejilee(my first songfic, not finished yet)<br/>Dreams by The cranberries/tofu (half finished)<br/>Golden by Morning TV/ Hinaten(not started yet but I'm still figuring out a plot)</p><p>Btw you can repeat pairings, but no songs. No pedo/incest plz.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>